


La marchombre et la ninja

by Ambrena



Category: Le Pacte des Marchombres - Pierre Bottero, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Ninja
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si la marchombre Ellana avait rencontré Yukio la ninja ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La marchombre et la ninja

**Author's Note:**

> C’est totalement TWT (Timeline What Timeline), parce que je vois mal quand Ellana aurait eu le temps d’aller au Japon, mais peu importe…  
> Ellana Caldin appartient à Pierre Bottero ; Yukio, à Marvel.

Selon son habitude, Yukio arpentait les toits de Tokyo, une fois la nuit tombée. Soudain, elle vit une ombre passer au-dessus d’elle, aussi furtive que sa propre présence, légère comme un rêve. Curieuse, elle la suivit.

L’apparition sembla s’en rendre compte et lui compliqua la tâche. Elles s’élancèrent alors dans une sublime partie de cache-cache, où l’une apparaissait pour mieux disparaître, recherchée de l’autre. Tout se déroulait comme dans un songe. Nul besoin de réfléchir avant d’accomplir les mouvements.

L’exaltation de la chasse montait chez la Japonaise, qui n’avait jamais vu une personne se mouvoir aussi rapidement, aussi souplement. De temps à autre, elle découvrait une tresse, une épaule nue, ou même l’arrondi d’un sein si elle s’approchait suffisamment.

Qui pouvait bien être cette femme ? Une autre ninja, peut-être ? Mais elle l’aurait découverte depuis longtemps, si c’était le cas. Ce ne pouvait être qu’une gaijin. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle était douée, davantage que n’importe qui d’autre.

Brusquement, leur nouveau jeu s’arrêta. Peut-être que la fatigue avait fini par rattraper sa proie, ou qu’elle se lassait de cette distraction et souhaitait la rencontrer pour de bon. La nouvelle venue l’avait laissée la rattraper et la surplombait, du haut d’un toit en pagode. Sa natte noire au vent, elle lui sourit.

« Qui es-tu, pour te montrer aussi agile ? l’interrogea-t-elle. À part chez mes semblables, c’est la première fois que je vois ça.  
-Je te retourne la question, lui lança Yukio. Qui sont ces semblables dont tu parles ? Des gaijin, eux aussi ?  
-J’ignore qui sont les gaijin que tu évoques, reconnut la jeune femme, mais pour ma part, je m’appelle Ellana. »

Elle se coula le long d’une gouttière de tuiles rouges, et se retrouva au même niveau que sa complice. Elle vint vers cette dernière d’une démarche ondulante, qui laisser deviner sa grâce aérienne. Dans chacun de ses gestes, on retrouvait l’élégance exquise qui lui donnait tout son charme.

« Fais-tu partie d’un ordre ? demanda-t-elle à la Nippone. Je ne savais pas qu’il existait aussi des guildes, dans ce monde.  
-Dans ce monde ? releva son interlocutrice. Que veux-tu dire ? »

Ellana était maintenant toute proche. En temps normal, elle n’aurait pas répondu à cette question. Pourtant, la poursuite, leurs similitudes, leur talent enfin avaient tissé des liens entre elles. Finalement, la marchombre décida de faire confiance à la jeune femme.

« Je viens d’une contrée qui se nomme Gwendalavir, expliqua-t-elle.   
-Jamais entendu parler, reconnut la ninja.  
-C’est normal, la rassura-t-elle. Il se trouve dans une autre dimension. Je suis venue ici par le biais d’un pas sur le côté. Une sorte de voyage entre les univers.   
-Si tout le monde est aussi vif, là où tu viens, ce doit être un bel endroit, rêva Yukio.  
-Ce n’est pas le cas, lui répondit la gaijin, amusée. Seuls les marchombres se meuvent ainsi.   
-Le mot est joli, mais j’ignore ce qu’il signifie, avoua-t-elle.  
-Liberté », lui révéla-t-elle.

Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de sa compagne et l’interrogea à son tour.

« Quel est ton nom ?  
-Yukio.  
-J’aime bien. »

Elle se lova contre elle, comme un chat. C’était agréable de profiter de la chaleur corporelle de quelqu’un, dans la nuit froide. Ensuite, sans prévenir, elle l’embrassa. Heureuse de cette audace, la Japonaise y répondit fougueusement. 

Aussi rapides que le vent, leurs mains couraient sur leurs corps en feu. Ce fut Yukio qui, la première, délaça les liens qui attachaient la sobre tenue médiévale de sa compagne. Bientôt, elle se fit elle aussi déshabiller promptement. Le crissement du cuir se fit promesse de sensualité.

La peau tannée par le soleil de la marchombre se frottait sensuellement à celle de la ninja, qui se souvint alors d’un autre teint, beaucoup plus sombre. La femme qui l’arborait était tout aussi délicieuse…

Cette pensée la remplit d’ardeur, et ses mains glissèrent sur le corps nu, à la recherche du trésor qui se cachait entre les jambes d’Ellana. Celle-ci ne put retenir un gémissement de désir et s’abandonna encore un peu plus. 

Des soupirs d’espoir, une respiration extatique, des murmures de plaisir s’échappaient de leurs bouches et bruissaient dans l’air. Menée sur les chemins de la jouissance par les doigts experts de Yukio, l’arrivante d’un autre monde brisa le silence d’un cri étouffé, acmé de la volupté. 

 

*****

 

Le petit matin les découvrit enlacées, éreintées mais rassasiées l’une de l’autre. La jeune marchombre caressa furtivement le visage de son aimée d’un soir, avant de se dégager doucement. C’était là sous-estimer les sens d’une ninja.

« Où vas-tu ? l’interrogea cette dernière, en ouvrant aussitôt les yeux.  
-Je dois partir, ma belle, lui expliqua-t-elle tristement. Le pas sur le côté n’attend pas.  
-Ne pourrais-tu pas m’emmener ? demanda Yukio, pleine d’espoir.  
-De l’autre côté, c’est la guerre, lui révéla la marchombre. Je ne veux pas risquer la vie de ceux que j’aime. De celle que j’aime », acheva-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elles s’embrassèrent longuement, ivres de souffle et de contact, puis se séparèrent, haletantes.

« Je peux me battre, tenta-t-elle de la convaincre.  
-Je sais, ma Yukio, je sais, acquiesça Ellana. Mais je ne veux pas t’entraîner dans une lutte qui n’est pas la tienne.  
-Elle le sera, si tu participes aux combats ! s’exclama la Japonaise.  
-Non, répéta la jeune femme. Je ne supporterais pas de voir quelqu’un d’autre mourir pour moi. »

Elle lui ferma la bouche par la sienne, une fois de plus. La ninja se laissa faire un temps, puis la repoussa, tremblante.

« Pars vite, alors, l’enjoignit-elle. Passer davantage de temps en ta compagnie ne pourra que me faire souffrir.  
-Tu as raison, renchérit l’autre femme.  
-Pense à moi souvent », chuchota Yukio avant de lui donner un baiser d’adieu.

Puis l’habitante de Gwendalavir sauta du toit où elles avaient dormi. Elle en atteignit un autre, lui adressa un petit signe de la main et disparut dans la lumière de l’aube. 

La Japonaise s’en fut sans se retourner.


End file.
